jinxx the angle
by jinxx-the-demon
Summary: the story of a young angle growing from boyhood to a manhood to find sam a dean in his early adulthood answering many childhood and teen year questions. a story that summarizes jinxxes life and what led up to his meeting sam and dean.


To explain what has happened and whats about to happen you have to look at how jinxx got his unfortunate nickname. As a small boy jinxx was happy and go lucky. That all changed in a moment when his mother married demon X. Because jinxx is type angle type his newly found step father despised him. The world jinxx knew went from bright and easy to dark and terrifying. He was only a level 4 angle meaning he had only been on the earth for 4 years. As soon as the demon came into his family jinxx knew his life would never be the same. At level 6 his two best friends died within months of each other. Because it was planet earth he was living on those who weren't a purebred or half blood of the spirits or the spirit of animals tended to die early. the humans who had passed never knew the fact that the supernatural is actually tragically real.

As time went on jinxx and demon X fought for jinxxes purity, hope, love, pomposity, and caring attitude. Jinxx loved all animals and wanted to help and save all humans and living creators and because of this the demon fought back as hard as he could to weaken him and change his bred. By beating and starvation demon X tried his hardest to kill the angle in young jinxx and replace it with a demon. The day jinxx turned level 11 he went to a human doctor who without knowing it worked with many angles because the disorder ''asp'' as the humans called it was actually the true mark of an angle.

The weeks leading up to the doctors visit demon X fought hard to break jinxx leaving burns on his face and neck causing jinxx to lose a massive amount of hope for a break, for even a little bit of light to keep his eyes set on for a future. The day that jinxx changed to a level 11 angle he went with his mother to the doctor she was blind to the burns on the young boys face because she was a pure bred human. The two of them rode in the care for about an hour, jinxxes mother a woman with long wavy black hair, a short stance, close to gray eyes, and the most wondrous firm but soft way about her face her eyes stern but her smile caring sat in the drivers seat. As the jinxx sat there looking more like his father than anything being short, slender, with strawberry blond hair ,emerald green eyes, and a smile who people who saw him said gave hope and happiness to anyone who was able to see it. They made there way to the office of the doctor and As jinxx and his mother pulled up to the large school like building an angle walked out of the doors. Every human around was completely oblivious to the presence of angles just going about there day thinking these angles had something wrong with them "asp" was a disorder not understandable to those who dident have it.

Jinxx and his mother walked into the building and the small boy was placed in a testing room where the humans asked many things most of them scaring the small boy for he knew that the things they where asking where very serious. have you ever tryed to hurt yourself ? have you ever wanted to end your life? have you ever tryed to end your life? and do you feel like you belong? was asked. jinxx had tears running down his face as he nodded his head yes to all but one he knew he dident belong and that he never would, he was on outcast in his family and at his school he dident understand why but it was making itself clear to the doctors that jinxx had the disorder. After this test was done his mother was told that he in fact had what thay called asp. That day they rode home in silence back to the house where the devastated boy would have to continue his fight with demon X with no end in sight.

The year went on as normal and school was let out for the summer it dident matter for jinxx because he had been pulled out of school at the end of grade 4 because of how bad the bullying had gotten. As normal jinxx and his sister went out of state to visit there father for a 15 day span in the summer months jinxx had not clue that his life was about to change in a very large way as he got into the van that would drive him out of state to his fathers house...


End file.
